The Story of Falcon: Warrior of Thanagar and Earth
by BarryA
Summary: Follow Falcon: niece of Hawkgirl as she learns how to cope with life on the Young Justice team. Her life has never been easy, and joining a team of super hero teenagers isn't about to simplify it. Find out why! (I promise the story is decent. I suck at summary's. Please feel free to give the story a chance!)
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot Chapter

**Hello, world of Fanfiction! I'm a new author, so I apologize in advance for being a newbie and any mistakes that may bring with it. Anyways, thank you for checking out my story! It's been in the works for years now (no exaggeration...) and I really hope you enjoy it. This is the pilot run, so leave some comments and reviews, and let me know what you think. I'll keep posting if you guys think you'll enjoy it. I've got 35 pages pre-written, ready to hit the press. **

**Anyways, Enjoy! :) **

**Watch Tower – August 11, 2011 10:22 AM **

Max was lying in her bed; she couldn't help but think back over the last few years of her life; it _was_ the day before the anniversary of her dad's death. Most of what she could remember was Aunt Shiera taking care of her up at Watch Tower, although on many occasions getting to go to Batman's house to see Robin and train, or Uncle Flash's house. She smiled at the memories with Dick, Bruce, and Alfred. All the rest of the League had helped her Aunt out. Especially Uncle Flash and Uncle Bruce…or at least that's what Max called them, and they never said not to so….that's what stuck. She was told that she moved here when she was 7, but she also remembered what happened that caused that move, though only her 2 uncles knew that. She never told her aunt that she remembered in fear of her pity.

*Flashback*

_"__Honey go! I'll catch up I promise!" Her dad yelled to her from the bottom of the stairs with the sound of crashing and yelling following his voice. Max looked down into his eyes and knew this was it. _

_"__I love you." She told him, tears threatening to fall. _

_"__I love you too. Be safe and always do your best. And be good for Aunt Shiera and all of her friends; ok?"_

_He smiled big at her and she smiled back while nodding. She opened her wings and flew down to hug him very quickly as he hugged her back and kissed her forehead. It was that moment that she swore to herself that no other man would be allowed to do this to her unless she told them they could. She then proceeded to fly upstairs to her room, grabbing her stuffed dog her dad had gotten her, her sword, her and her father's bow and arrows, and flying quickly out her window on her way to where Aunt Shiera, Wonder Woman, and the Flash would rendezvous her. _

_On her way, she made the horrible mistake of looking back. She saw her dad trying to talk to the men peacefully as they yelled at him. The next thing she saw was them grabbing his wings in a manner that she was sure broke them and proceeded to beat him mercilessly and finally smashed his scull with his own mace. She fought back the tears that were ready to fall and tear her apart, but let out a scream to her dad...As she screamed, she turned back around determined to get to safety. _

_She arrived at the spot only to kill 3 enemy men who threatened not only her life with an evil smirk upon their faces, while the jet arrived and watched as the young girl killed the 3 men to spare her own life. She boarded and quickly ran to her aunt in whom she recognized immediately. Her aunt took her in her arms and she started to cry hard, as her blood-drenched sword dropped to the ground. The last thing she remembered was her dad; smiling big at her and telling her to go as he flew off to where the other men were and them brutally killing him. She felt her aunt start rubbing her back as a wind suddenly hit her and she then felt a second hand pet her head between her ears that set on top of her head. She looked up quickly, tears still in her eyes, at the surprise of the second hand; she instantly reached for her sword and took a defensive stance. After this, she finally took time to really look and saw a big man clad in bright red, that reminded her of her dad, so she dropped her sword, and proceeded to run up to him, feeling the need to be with someone close to her dad, and he took her and she hugged him tight; she heard her aunt sigh. _

_"__Max, honey, this is Flash. Are you ok with him holding you?" _

_"__Yea Aunt Shiera; he looks and has the same energy as Daddy." At this she smiled a small smile at him with a hopeful face and felt a couple of tears fall as he wiped them away._

_" __So, Max? I'll be sure to introduce you to Kid one of these days. I'm sure you and him will get along. Ok?" He smiled at her. She laughed. He was so much like daddy._

_"__Yea! Who is Kid?"….._

_**Soon she would find out.**_

*End Flashback*

She looked down at her stuffed dog and held him tight. She may have been 16, but this dog meant the world to her, and her family realized that and didn't judge her for it. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door, and quickly got dressed in her favorite jeans and her flash shirt, just to get a laugh out of her uncle.

"Come in!" She said loudly, as the door slid open to reveal her aunt.

"Hey Aunt Shiera, what's up? Got a mission or something?" She asked hopeful. She loved going on missions; especially with Black Canary. She was the one who taught her how to fight.

"Actually, yes. So get you're uniform on and meet me in the bay, ok? Oh, and bring gear to move. You'll be meeting some new friends tomorrow; ok?" She said happily. I looked nervous. I hadn't even met Kid, like Uncle Flash said I would, and I only knew about the other side-kicks because of his descriptions…. but nodded and complied.

"Ok. Give me 5 minutes and I'll be down. Is Uncle Flash coming too?" I looked hopeful. Uncle Flash being there would calm my nerves quite a bit.

"No, he's handling something of his own. But he'll be there tomorrow; when you meet your new friends." She said and walked away with the door shutting behind her, leaving me once again to my own thoughts. I sighed. Great; Uncle Flash wouldn't be there. As I thought, I got changed into my fitting cargo pants (dark green for camouflage) with my black combat belt. Next was my top. It consisted of a gold armor bra that extended back around my shoulders and around the tips of my wings; there was a built-in sword holder in the back. From the front, 2 thick belts wrapped around my stomach creating an X pattern, swooping around and meeting in the back, reconnecting; showing off my tattoo around my bellybutton and on my back. And last but not least, my combat shoes. Uncle Flash got them for me at Christmas last year and I wore them all the time. Then the part that made me a hero: my mask; it was a lot like my aunts, but instead of gold, it was black, and the falcon feathers were pinned back in an offensive look, not out like hers; plus the beak was longer away from my face and sharp tipped, unlike hers. It was also designed just for me to fit around my wolf ears. I made sure to put my feather from my dad's wings into my hair clip, wrapped my knuckles with the wrap Canary got me to help protect me in battle, grabbed my sword by my bed, and left with my duffle bag.

I headed down to the bay where Aunt Shiera was waiting for me by the teleports. I saw Jonn' by the controls and waved as he waved back. We stepped on as I made sure I had extra clothes and everything I would need. Next thing I know, I was in Africa with Superman. He called us over and I left my bag in the bushes with my pillow to get later. I nodded at my aunt as we headed to where Superman led us. Apparently, I wouldn't be getting much sleep in the next day or so. Gorilla City was in need of serious help. They were under attack and needed help protecting, and we would most likely spend tomorrow helping them rebuild. I smiled. I loved helping people, and especially the apes; they were always so kind and thankful; sadly, not everyone was that way. By this time, we were in the city and Superman called me over to help him. I flew over…

"Yes, Superman?" I asked quickly.

"Falcon, I need you to go get those children out of the danger zone. Carry them to a bunker and make sure their ok." I nodded.

"Yes sir." And I was off. I saw the kids; some not much younger than me, and I grabbed 2 and told the other 3 to follow me.

"Come with me guys. We need to get to that bunker. It'll be ok I promise." I told them as I nodded and pointed to the bunker as they followed, the 2 in my arms holding on tight. I got them to the bunker and handed them over to the adults.

"Are they ok? Should I go get some medics? Or stay and help myself?" I asked quickly to make sure I could go off to my next duty; helping my aunt.

"They are fine young Falcon girl; thank you so much for getting them to us." The elder ape smiled at me and I nodded and flew off as the kids waved at me. I waved quickly back and turned to find my aunt. The next 12 hours I fought off villains and saved more kids and even went into the night, helping put out fires and such as superman rounded up all the villains. I only got about a 15 minuet rest that day and night.

*The next day*

I looked around, the place was a mess. As I assumed, I continued what I was doing to help reconstruct the area. The children I had rescued yesterday were helping me rebuild a garden and I was talking to them, enjoying the company of a younger person, even if they were apes. I didn't get acquaintances very often.

"Thank you all for helping me guys. I'm learning a lot." I said kindly and smiled. They all smiled back and started telling me about different herbs and plants and what those plants healed. I memorized the information they were giving me, in case I ever needed to help someone with it.

It was about 8 o'clock at night by the time we were done. I met back up with my Aunt and hugged and said bye to Superman. He smiled and hugged me back.

"Be good, alright? I'll find out if you're not and Uncle flash and I won't be happy." I laughed softly and nodded.

"Alright Superman; no promises, but I'll do my best." I smiled and flew off with my aunt to the teleport and my stuff.

"So, Aunt Shiera where are we going now? Obviously not back to Watch Tower; considering I brought baggage." I looked at her.

"Correct Falcon. We're going to Mount Justice." She looked at my quizzical face.

"There's a new super family there waiting for you. Batman is already there telling them of our soon arrival. Remember Kid Flash and Robin?" She asked me. Though I'd never actually met Kid Flash, I remembered Uncle Flash's description and nodded. I was excited to see Robin again; I hadn't seen him in probably about a year; he hadn't seen my new costume adjustments or my tattoos.

'_Darn. I'm going to miss that training lesson I promised Canary tonight. Maybe she'll be there?' _

"Well, they'll both be there. You'll be fine." She smiled at me.

"Ok 2 questions…I haven't changed or anything and I look disastrous. My hair is ratted and I'm caked in grime and blood. Plus, is Uncle Flash going to be there?" I asked her.

"You look fine don't worry. You look tough. And yes, Uncle Flash will be there, and so will Canary. Now that I think of it; she mentioned something about a fight session with you? Anyway, I know you haven't seen him in a couple weeks so you'll be able to hug him and talk to him a little if you're not too busy with your new teammates." She smiled and laughed as I stuck my tongue out at her given her comment about me looking tough. Despite my complaints, she knew I preferred that look.

**_Mount Justice, Happy Harbor August 23_**

"Alright, do all of you understand?" Batman asked as he looked down on the team of young hero's now anxious to meet their new teammate. Wally was the first to speak.

"When should we be expecting this new teammate, and is it a guy or girl?" 'Of course he would ask that', though Artimus as she rolled her eyes. Robin knew exactly who Batman was talking about; they had discussed this the night before while on patrol.

"Very soon; she will be tired, so don't expect a lot of activity from her." Was Batman's only reply as he turned to the computers marking the end of the discussion. All the teens turned and headed for the rec room.

When they got there, Kaldur called for them all to sit and discuss how they were going to go about their new addition to the team. They also looked at the clock. They hoped that the time that she would get here would come soon. Again, Wally was the first to speak.

"Is anyone else whelmed that we're getting a new female teammate?!" He exclaimed happily as he looked at everyone's hopeless look they were giving him. He frowned and sat down on the floor.

"You all will like her. I'll let her do all of her explaining, but she's a tough fighter, and a loyal friend. I've known her ever since she came to Earth. She's an alien, like you Mgann' and Connor. However I should warn you, she has quite a temper and a bit of an anger problem." Robin surprised everyone with his knowledge on the subject, and at that comment Mgann' instantly knew who he was talking about. She looked at him and continued his thought path.

"Hello Megan! How did I not see this coming?! Yes! I know exactly who you're talking about! You guys will like her a lot. She's cool and is an amazing person, although she is very quiet, you all will have to gain her trust before you see the real side of her." She said as Kaldur nodded to all of this information.

"Very well. We will welcome her with open arms as we would any other guest. We will fill her in on any information about our missions so far, so that she will be up to date on the type of work we do in this team, we will also be kind, and allow her to come to us about her. We will not force her to talk and we will make her feel conferrable around us. We will open to her about ourselves to allow for windows of opportunity to allow her to tell us about her… (Looking directly at Wally as he says this next part)…and we will listen with all interest to what she says. We care about her, and we will treat her as part of this family. As such, Artimus (looks at her too)…You and Wally are forbidden to fight and argue for this next week or until told otherwise. We do not want her to feel unwelcomed or scared to open up until she gets how things are run around here. Understood?" He says to everyone now, who nods and gets up to go do their own thing until their new teammate arrives.


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to the Team

**A/N: Welcome back! Feel free to leave reviews, now that the story is actually starting to take shape. Feedback is welcome! Enjoy!**

Previously in Falcon...

_He [Aqualad] says to everyone now, who nods and gets up to go do their own thing until their new teammate arrives._

**Mount Justice - Happy Harbor, August 25 6:30 PM **

"Uncle Flash will be proud of you, Max. Don't worry." I smiled, grabbed my bag, and we entered the Zeta Beam. It landed us right outside the mountain. I looked over myself quick to make sure I looked as good as possible. I had a lot of cuts on my arms and body and a lot of bruises, but I looked awesome; aunt Shiera was right. She started walking in...I started to follow her, but paused; nervousness getting the better of me. She was sucked into another Zeta Beam that took her into the mountain and I heard the old computer…"Recognized: Hawkgirl. B06." I then heard Batman call all of the teens that I was about to meet into the briefing room. I was so excited and nervous. This was what I'd always wanted! No one knew that, but I'd always wanted to be on my own team and fight side-by-side like Aunt Shiera. I took a really deep breath, made fists and walked into the teleport as the thought struck me of what day it was; I felt my heart pound harder as I fought my temper and quickly tried to calm down. I heard the computer again and smiled quickly at the small reminder that I wasn't alone. "Recognized: Falcon. B07." And I reappeared in a room looking straight at a rock-bare wall. I quickly removed my smile and put on a blank expression, tucked my wings as tight as possible so that they were nearly out of sight, and looked around to see who was there. I saw Batman and nodded my head to him as he did the same. I looked and saw Aunt Sheira, next to her was Canary; I nodded my head to her as well, and smiled when I saw Uncle Flash. He smiled as he saw me all beaten and opened his arms and I smiled. I took a quick second to see that most of the teens, including Robin, whose gaze I caught, where in the room. I diverted my attention back to Uncle Flash.

"Hey Uncle Flash! I missed you so much!" I said happily as I completed my walk over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey how's my favorite little falcon?" He laughed as I glared at him for calling me that. He knew I hated that, even though he'd been calling me that ever since the ride home to Watch Tower. At that thought I felt that bodily tense again within me. I fought it and ignored it as I continued as if nothing happened.

"I'm good. A little tired…" I glanced at my Aunt "…But anyway, are you going to be hanging around long?" I hoped he'd stay so he could at least tell me a new joke or something.

"I'll make sure my Falcon is comfortable before I head out. Don't worry." He smiled at me and I nodded.

"Kay; just wondered." After that I turned and saw my new 'teammates'. I stood tall and nodded my head to them and they all, I could tell, were analyzing me. I started analyzing them as well, until I felt a familiar gust against my skin and caught a glimpse at Uncle Flash. He wasn't moving so I tried to find the source.

"Hey there, beautiful." I heard up from where a normal ear would be, feeling an arm slip over my shoulders, apparently not noticing that it bothered my wings. I didn't even faze; thanks to Black Canary's training, I was used to it. I made a point to narrow my gaze, and frown as I felt my ears pin back, obviously unhappy. I may not have been around many teens, but I diffidently knew when a guy was hitting on me, and I only liked it when I hadn't just met the guy that was into me.

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to get off me. I'm not too fond of people touching me" I said as I shrugged my shoulders, not even turning to look at him.

"Harsh." He said and removed his arm from around my shoulders.

"Sorry, but I don't enjoy someone I just met being all over me like I'm his newly found girlfriend. Got it?" I looked at him this time and immediately recognized him and raised my eyebrows, smiling a small cocky smile. I looked back at Uncle Flash.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Uncle Flash. You taught him well." I snickered as he laughed and I backhanded Kid in the ribs; my version of a 'friendly gesture'.

"It's nice to meet you Kid Flash…" I looked towards everyone else as I heard him gasp slightly from the hit; going back to analyzing the other teens. I recognized almost everyone, except for 2. Going from the left side there was Aqualad, Robin, Miss Martian, and after her the 2 I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?! How do you know who I am?! And why did you just call my uncle your uncle?! And dang, you hit hard!" Kid yelled. I covered my over-sensitive ears as they pinned back and I glared. Dang he was loud! I looked at everyone else as I answered his question so they all knew.

"Hey guys. I'm Falcon; Hawkgirl's niece. But that's my mission name. You can call me Max." By this time everyone was heading towards me to introduce themselves.

"Hello, Fal…Max. I am Aqualad; but you may call me Kaldur. It's great to have you on our team; welcome." Aqualad said to me as he smiled a small smile and I nodded and shook his hand.

"I assume you're team leader?" I asked just for my own information.

"Yes. If there are any problems, or you would just like to talk, feel free to tell me; at any time." He said and I nodded.

"Hey Falcon! It's good to see you! You already met Kid Flirt over here and I have to say, I'm impressed. You and I will have to spar sometime soon. Nice adjustment to the uniform; it looks good on you." Robin said as I looked over at him, and smiled as I went to give him a hug. Kid Flash watched us as I smiled a very small, cocky smile and nodded.

"Hey Robin, I've missed you and I'll definitely take up that offer of a spar session. Hey Kid Flirt, again." I had to stop a laugh as Kid Flash blushed and looked to the ground. As I offered to shake his hand, he looked up and shook it as I smiled at him.

"It's ok; you're just being yourself I understand. I'll just learn to deal and smack you around a bit." I smiled at him and he smiled back as I heard Robin smirk beside me.

"I think you and I will get along well." Kid said and I moved on. I recognized the next guy, but couldn't put my finger quite on why. I approached him, and could tell by the way he was standing, that he was a very silent type; like Batman.

"Hey." I said quietly as I offered a handshake.

"Hey. Superboy." He responded quietly and shook my hand. I looked at him. That's why.

"That's awesome. Thanks for allowing me to be on the team. I hope we can be friends." I said and let go of the handshake. He simply nodded and I was suddenly trapped in a huge hug from behind; and whoever was hugging me was noticeably being careful of my wings.

"Oomph. Uh, can I help you?" I asked as I looked at a green body with red hair hugging me. I immediately recognized her as Jhonn's niece.

"Oh, hey Mgann'. How are you?" I asked as I patted her shoulder.

"I'm good! I didn't know you were joining! This means you can help me cook and show me some recipes! Oh! And you can show me more on how to play lacrosse and soccer!" I smiled. Darn, I'd forgotten that I'd told her about all of that.

"I guess so, yea. Ha-ha. I'll try my best; maybe we can get a game going sometime tomorrow. Anyway…" I looked toward the other blonde who was smiling at me; she approached me and offered her hand. "Judging by the way you handled Kid flirt over there, I'm guessing you and I will get along really well. Artimus. Nice to meet you Falcon, or rather, Max." She shook my hand.

"Oh, well yea. Thanks I'm sure we'll be friends, seeing as I'm only the third girl. We'll have to show those boy's what we're made of." I smiled and she patted my shoulder.

"You and I will diffidently get along. So, care to show your powers to us?" She asked; I smiled. I looked behind me at Uncle Flash, Aunt Shiera, and Black Canary, smiling.

"Sounds like the perfect time for a spar session. What do you say Canary? You up to it?" Canary smiled and nodded.

"Let's see how you preform after a few days' work. Remember everything I told you about using your wings as balance during a fight?" She asked me as she removed her jacket and we walked onto the ring together.

"Yes I remember that, the fun part will be continuing to find ways to properly apply it." I said as she smiled at me and looked back at the teens behind us, watching.

"Ok, guys. This is the training we are building up to. Remember Max has been training with me since she was a child. Plus, just like the rest of you, Max has her own kinks in her powers she is trying to work out, so don't judge her too hard". They nodded and watched intently, while carrying on their own silent conversation within their thoughts. Kaldur reminded everyone of the comment earlier made by Robin.

_'__Also keep in mind the anger problems. That's probably what Black Canary is referring to. Let us keep an open mind and give her a chance." A chorus of 'ok' and 'definitely' came as his response. _

Black Canary turned back to me, as I was stretching a small bit and I looked at her, seeing the look of mischief she had in her eye that she got whenever we were about to spar.

"Powers or no powers?" I asked her.

"Powers. Seeing as Artimus wants to see what you can do, but only use your sword on the drones, and if in any second, you feel out of control, look at me and go outside immediately". And as she said that, I nodded to her as Batman programmed 2 drones out to the ring. I watched the faces of my teammates. They looked astonished.

_'__We never get to use the drones! No way!' Everyone heard Kid Flash say. They then turned their attention back to the ring. _

"They are programmed to level 7" Batman stated as I nodded, and the jaws proceeded to drop on the teammates except those who knew what I was capable of. As they watched I proceeded to draw out my sword. It pulled out normal and I held it out in front of me as I said the chant that made it and me transform…

"Ibahin Ang Anyo" (A/N this is Pilipino; it means 'transform')

I said with a deep growl as I felt my eyes glaze over. I heard my sword transform into its true nature and spread my wings preparing to take off to the air.

'_Man, look at the size of those wings! They've got to be 15 feet wing span! And look at the colors! The sword is big, too!' _Wally thought as everyone shushed him and continued to watch, despite the fact that he wasn't the only one awed by the wings and fighting equipment of their new teammate.

I looked around as everyone (including Canary) started to surround me. As one drone came towards me, I leaped and took to the air as its punch barely missed me. I waited a moment, until I saw a chance to attack, and flew at a high speed to the first drone, slicing it in complete half down the middle, the song of metal-clashing-metal filling the air with its looming and haunting tune. Momentarily, I couldn't help but feel like that tune sang of my personal battle within myself. I was brought back by the next drone coming quickly after the first, interrupting my thoughts while throwing a punch that I ducked under and countered by the swing of an uppercut. Canary came up behind me as I was fighting, so I sent a kick backwards as she approached and went into a front handspring and landed next to the drone I had just hit. It was still going strong, as was Canary. I held my sword with both hands as I felt a slight growl escape my lips; it was quiet, but loud enough that everyone in the room heard it. My fangs started to lengthen, not helping my fight against my transformation. Despite these warnings, I continued fighting. I was determined to prove myself. The drone ran at me with super-speed. I forgot that Batman could program that. I side-stepped the charge as the drone pivoted and grabbed my wrist and threw me towards the teens watching. I flew back and skidded to a stop with one leg extended behind me, sword falling away from my grip and transforming back to its useless form as it clattered to the ground right at the feet of Kid Flash. I was breathing heavy, mad that this drone got the better of me like that. The drone was watching me as I could feel the stares of all the others burning into me; something snapped, and I got mad. I glanced over at Batman long enough to send him the message of forgetting the settings he could set; he only smirked. I growled and barked in my fighting voice:

"_ENOUGH." _I dashed at the drone at a speed that would have given Kid Flash a run for his money, sending a small cloud of dust towards the watching crowd of teens. I slammed my shoulder into the drone before it had time to react to my offense. It stumbled back and I turned to the others quickly.

"You want to see what I can do? Watch carefully." I tuned quickly and flew myself at the drone that was easily 100 pounds heavier and broader than me. I took my two hands and made a fist that I slammed into the chin of the drone, sending its feet off the ground a good foot, as it flew backwards. I followed up with a round house kick to its mid-section. It doubled over, and I slammed my elbow into the back of its metal head, sending it into the ground. I axe kicked its neck, injuring the wiring as it started sparking. I took the breaks in the armor by its neck and waist, and picked it up, showing off my strength. I raised it up over my head and flew upwards, gaining momentum. I brought it down and started to spin in mid-air. After about the fourth turn around, I launched it at the wall, letting lose a grunt of effort as I sent the drone crashing into the rock wall. It collided with a very loud crash, and slumped to the ground. It struggled, trying to get up. I flew at it, and slammed my feet into it, causing dust to rise, and a slight crater in the ground. It ceased moving, and I turned around panting. I walked over to where my sword lied on the ground, passing in front of all the onlookers. I picked up my sword from the feet of Kid Flash, writing him off and turned to locate where Canary was and what she was doing. I kissed my blade and re-sheathed it as I spotted her, seemingly waiting for me to catch up to her. I walked over slowly, going straight into a circular dance with her, wondering who would attack first. As I momentarily got distracted by another muscle tense, she did her signature move, trying to take my feet out from under me; as she dropped and turned, I jumped and planted my hands on her shoulders, launching myself into the air, away from her, facing my teammates at this point. I momentarily got distracted, and got caught in Canary's call, I panicked slightly, mad that I had too much on my mind to truly focus on the fight. I pinned my ears back to mute the sound as best as possible and again took to the air, her call following all the way. I felt my fangs bare as a sign of starting to lose my cool, knowing that I was in a tough situation, and felt my animal kill instincts take over a majority of my body, even though my mind screamed in refusal. I felt the need to transform so strong that I was struggling to fight it. I whipped around in mid-air to face Canary, and when she saw my face, stopped instantly, getting nervous about whether I was in control or not. I flew down and landed behind her, automatically dropping down into a crouch and fought to regain control of my ferocious nature as I felt my face twitch and claws growing; so close to a transformation. I felt everyone staring at me, and heard Canary talking calmly.

"Max, don't lose control. I'm your friend, and you know that. Now go outside and come back when you've regained your control." I fought even as she was saying this, letting lose a terrifying growl/screech that sent shivers up everyone's spines. Flash then quickly walked over next to Canary, looking me dead in the eye with Batman not far behind him.

"Max GO; NOW." Something again snapped within me, but this time, I calmed down instead of gaining an edge. I looked at him standing up, taking very deep breaths and closing my eyes. I spoke quietly feeling my anger subside, my claws returning to their normal length, and I felt my eyes go back to normal. It took all of my strength, and then some that I didn't even know I still had in me.

"I'm ok." I looked at Canary and Flash with a disappointment at myself.

"It won't happen again. I'm sorry Canary. I owe you a good fight. I'm going to my room to cool off a few minutes." They both nodded as Flash went to get my stuff and show me to my room. Everyone else looked at me from the sidelines, some with a worried expression (Robin and M'gann), and others with a confused expression (Artimus, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy). I looked at them all with a face of apology.

"As Canary said, I'm still working on controlling my anger. I have a lot to deal with, and I sincerely apologize for almost losing my cool. As I stated to Canary and Flash, Aqualad, I promise it won't happen again. I hope you guys will still believe in me as a strong member of this team. I'll be in my room if any of you need me." I said as I followed Flash out of the room, leaving a very concerned and confused group of teenagers who all had something to say in their silent conversation within their minds.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Much Needed Escape

Previously in Falcon:

_I felt my fangs bare as a sign of starting to lose my cool, knowing that I was in a tough situation, and felt my animal kill instincts take over a majority of my body, even though my mind screamed in refusal. I felt the need to transform so strong that I was struggling to fight it..._

_"__Max, don't lose control. I'm your friend, and you know that. Now go outside and come back when you've regained your control." I fought even as she was saying this, letting lose a terrifying growl/screech that sent shivers up everyone's spines. Flash then quickly walked over next to Canary, looking me dead in the eye with Batman not far behind him._

_"__I'm ok." I looked at Canary and Flash with a disappointment at myself..._

_I followed Flash out of the room, leaving a very concerned and confused group of teenagers who all had something to say in their silent conversation within their minds. _

**IN THE TRAINING/BREIFING ROOM WITH THE GROUP OF TEENAGERS…**

Batman looked at the group, as they turned to the adults with a look of uncertainty. Batman broke the silence.

"Max has had a very rough life, and given that she is part wolf and falcon, deals with handling her anger without letting the kill instinct of those animals take her over. Therefore, I will expect that you all will still accept her with open arms as a member of this team. She just needs friends who will let her know that they always have her back, no matter what. You all are free to do whatever you wish; we all are going to check on Max." He said as he gestured to himself and the rest of the adults and the teens nodded; each group going their own way.

**IN MAX'S ROOM WITH FLASH….**

"Here you go, Max. I made a trip up to Watch Tower while you were in Gorilla City; I hope I got enough. If there's anything else you want, I'll go back and get it for you." Flash set her bag down at the foot of her bed and looked at her as she stood stiff, close to tears, still at the entrance of the room.

"Hey, hey now don't cry, what's wrong little falcon?" He said as he walked over to her and watched as she fought the tears that were starting to fall. She turned and punched all her anger through her fist and into the wall. She proceeded to look at her now bloody knuckles.

"Who am I kidding Uncle Flash? I'm obviously not cut out to make this team. I can't even control my problems enough to even try to help these kids and be their friend!" She told him as he put a hand on her shoulder looking straight down at her.

"Max, when was the last time you had a transformation? You and I both know very well what day it is. " She knew what he was getting to and sighed as the tears started to fall harder and she felt herself shudder; he really _did _remember.

"What's it matter? I should have more control over my emotions without needing to transform them out of me. To answer your question, it's been at least a good 2 weeks. I didn't expect you to remember this day after all these years." He felt his eyes get big as he took her into a hug and she started crying really hard into his chest.

"Max, you need to transform at least once a week. You're 16! Handling your emotions will come with time, and maturity. You think the rest of the teens out there are perfect with their powers? We all have things we need to work on. You expect too much of yourself. And how could I forget the day that my beautiful falcon daughter stepped into my life?" He stroked her hair softly as she calmed down a little. This was exactly why she loved her uncle. She hugged him really tight and went to move out of the hug as she heard the others leave the elevator down the hall.

"Thank you Uncle Flash. The others are coming, and I don't know if I've ever told you this, but I love you." She smiled at him as his eyes grew soft and he smiled at her, patting her shoulder.

"I love you, Maxi" She smiled at his special name for her. Only he and Batman (when they were at Wayne manor) called her that. She heard the affirmative nock on her door, smiling at the thought of it being Batman.

"Come on in, you know you don't have to knock, Bru…Batman." She caught herself, not sure if she could call them by their names yet or not. She heard the doors open as the other adults entered her room. It suddenly felt small with everyone else in there, so she went to sit on her bed to allow room for all the adults to be conferrable. Batman smiled at her and removed his mask as the others followed suit. She knew what this meant and stood up as he enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Bruce I'm sorry I can't control my anger better. You would have thought that by now I could. Are you sure I'm cut out for this team?" I said to his chest as he pulled me out of the hug, immediately reading his facial expression.

"Do you doubt your uncle's authority and decisions?" He asked me as I shook my head. That was his 'fathering' voice Dick and I always got around the manor.

"No. I doubt my ability to make you proud of that decision and authority." I looked at the floor. He sighed and removed my mask, looking me square in the eye.

"Maxi, you have your reasons for why you are angry. Remember why I'm Batman? Well, do you think I got over my anger quickly? Of course not! It will come with time, and this team will support you Max. I promise they will. We do too." He gestured to all of the others behind him as they watched us.

"We are all very proud of you Max. You've come a very long way since you first came to Watch Tower. You will be fine here, and we are so proud of you; in every way. You're a great fighter, you're smart, and not to mention, beautiful. We will always be here for you, ok?" Just as I nodded in response with a smile growing on my face, all the other adults gathered around for a group hug. I felt Flash and Batman near me as Canary and my Aunt were around me as well. I smiled as a tear of joy rolled down my cheek.

"I love you guys." I said quietly as they dispersed. They smiled as a chorus of 'I love you too' hit her ears. Bruce went ahead and hung her helmet on the coat hanger and the 2 women left the room, ready to leave. The 2 men hung around for a second longer, to give her another hug of support and went to leave as well. She was sad they were leaving. Just as Flash was about to step out of her room, he looked back at her.

"I command that you have a transformation tonight. And I won't leave until I hear a promise that you will make time to have one once a week." I smiled at him and nodded my promise; he turned and joined the others down the hall and they entered the elevator together, all silently sending their best wishes to their cherished little daughter they had all helped raise.

After they left, I set to work unpacking. I set my feather on my pillow that was already on my bed. I also took my armor off and set it on top of my dresser, with my sword next to it for easy access. I would have to polish it later.

I quickly set off to freshen up, despite the fact that I was exhausted and really only wanted a hot shower and sleep. I took out all my clothes and set them in drawers and chose the outfit I was wearing earlier just for time sake. After throwing on my clothes I started to un-wrap my badly bruised and bloody knuckles, rubbing them and making sure they were ok to touch, it hurt but it wasn't the worst I'd ever had. I grabbed my brush to brush my hair out and pet my ears to make the fur look better. I took my bangs and set them correctly and made sure it was all somewhat straight. It looked great. My hair was still straight even after all that work; too bad that didn't reflect on my mood much. While I was in front of the mirror, I turned around and wiped all the dried blood off of my wings, wincing a few times, but keeping my composure. I noted a few of the noticeable scars all over my wings and body that I would have to do my best to hide. I smiled and threw my slippers on and headed out the door. I looked around and felt my ear twitch just as Robin fell from the ceiling. I stepped back, getting somewhat caught off guard and looked at him. He laughed, as I felt a slightly amused expression rise onto my face.

"Some things never change. I can't believe how much I've missed that." I told him as he smiled a crooked smile.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked me as I gasped, realizing I hadn't eaten a good meal in days. I was starved!

"Yes...Wait, but haven't you all already eaten?" I looked at him as he smiled at me, smiling his little mischief smile.

"I had us all pitch in to make you your favorite meal as a 'welcome to the team' gesture; I know how much you love your meat." I smiled at him as I grabbed him into a hug that he returned.

"You are the best little brother/best friend anyone could ever ask for; you know that?" He smiled as we broke the hug and he showed me to the elevator to go downstairs.

We reached the downstairs and I quickly changed the smile I had, to an emotionless expression, nervousness overcoming me as memories from earlier flooded my mind. I looked straight ahead at nothing as I felt everyone's gaze travel to my entrance and me. I headed straight to the table without a word, where there was a plate waiting for me. Everyone's gaze in the meantime was following my every move. I sat down and ate quickly, realizing how really hungry I was and finished my meal in record time. After I rinsed off my plate and put it in the sink, I decided to veg-out in my room for a while and eventually head outside to have that much needed transformation. I quietly headed back the hallway I came in from, as I left the sound of conversation, laughter, and TV. But even as I walked out of sight, I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me.

I reached my room and headed to my closet quick to change. I grabbed some grey basketball shorts and a black tank top to relax in. As I sat down on my bed to connect my I-Pod to its dock, I noticed a note on my bedside table. It was from Uncle Flash; it read:

Falcon,

I hope everything is to your liking. I tried to get what I could that I thought would make your stay a little better and easier. Don't forget to look in your bed-side table drawer. I left a small gift for you and a few other items I thought you could use and would enjoy having. I love you, Falcon. Remember, Iris and I are always here for you if you need us. I hope everything goes well and you remember to keep positive. Stay great, Maxi.

Love,

Uncle Flash (insert lightning bolt symbol here)

I smiled, taking in his handwriting. He always knew what to say to cheer me up; even when he wasn't there. I noticed some other writing on the back, so I turned it over.

Max,

I hope your stay becomes comfortable. I'll miss seeing you around the Tower, and I'm sure Robin and Alfred will miss your company at the manor. I know I will. Remember all the training all of us have taught you, and be safe! I don't know if you ever remember me saying this, but I love you Maxi; don't forget it!

Love,

Uncle Bruce (the Batman)

I gasped. That was so thoughtful of Batman to write that. I took the note over to the drawer he told me about and set it on the nightstand and opened the drawer. I gasped, again.

There was a picture of Uncle Flash, Batman, and me at watchtower. I was standing right in behind them, obviously laughing at a joke Flash had just said, as Batman was trying not to laugh was regaining his composure, considering they were both smiling, while still in their uniforms. I put that picture right up next to my lamp and I-Pod dock/clock, facing my bed. I remembered the story behind that picture.

*Flashback*

_"__Uncle Flash, I'm hungry…" I told my Uncle who was walking and holding my hand to guide me to the cafeteria as Batman lead the way. He smiled down at me._

_"__Well then let's hurry to make sure that food doesn't fly or run away before we get there! We want this little bird to get her food or else she might get mad and eat us instead! Ahhhh!" He said and yelled at the end for emphasis while starting to run away from me, accidentally running into Batman, obviously forgetting he was there momentarily. I started laughing really hard at his fake fear, and the almost accident of the Flash and Batman. I knew he was kidding but I still laughed. Just then, Green Lantern snuck a picture of us and I looked at him as I smiled and we 4 headed to the cafeteria to eat dinner together. _

_*End Flashback*_

I loved that memory. I then looked back down into the drawer and saw a new stuffed animal. I smiled big and held it up to examine it. It was a wolf; and a black one at that! My favorite animal even in my favorite shade, but the best part was that Uncle Flash had Aunt Iris sow in a yellow lightning bolt on the chest and a set of wings on its back with a feather hanging from its ear down the side of its head, just like mine! I hugged it and I put it on the bed next to my dog, looking back down into the drawer to make sure I'd gotten everything, and smiled at the one gift that could never be replaced. A black metal Bat-a-rang sat on the bottom of the drawer looking lonely. I picked it up and lay back on my bed to relax against my pillow. Examining the bat-a-rang, I noticed that Batman had engraved my name onto it. I reminded myself that I would have to thank Uncle Flash and Batman next time I saw them.

I put my I-Pod on shuffle, and enjoyed the sound of The Letter Black coming though the speakers; I had it up loud to drown out my thoughts. The only problem was: songs like that only fueled my thought process. It made me do self-analysis and figure out my problems. This song was newer to me, and was also quickly climbing up into my list of favorites. I tried to just lose myself in the sound of the strummed chords and drum beat. Soon the song came to an end, and another played. It must have been on one of my favorites playlists'; it kept playing songs that I always wanted to listen to. Currently, Fall Out Boy was talking to me about his one night stand. For some odd reason, I couldn't stop laughing to myself; God only knows why, but this song made me think of Kid Flash. I turned it up a little bit louder as my favorite part came up. I started singing along, and decided that I might as well do something productive. I grabbed my sword and unsheathed it. It rang as I pulled it out of its sheath, singing its metallic hello to me. I smiled. This sword and I had a bond: quite literally, it was my sword by blood.

After polishing my sword and armor plates clean, I decided I'd killed enough time. I got up to go have a transformation.

On my way to the Zeta Beam, I got that feeling of being watched again. It made me mad. That was the exact reason I took the back way through the mountain: so that someone wouldn't run into me. I seethed and declared quite loudly:

"Whoever you are, you might as well make yourself known. I already know you're following me. I won't hesitate to attack if I start to feel threatened." Not a moment later, Kid Flash appeared beside me, falling into step with me. Obviously he had something he wanted to talk about. I just kept my gaze straight ahead. I really wasn't interested.

"Well, nice instincts." I rolled my eyes. Great; he was in the mood to make small talk. I just shrugged enough for him to see. I hoped he would get the hint.

He didn't.

"Are you going on a flight?" He asked me, apparently oblivious to my desire to just be left alone.

"Yea…something like that." I started to wonder why he was here in the first place.

"Why are you here?" I glanced over at him as I slowed down. We were at the Zeta Beams. He got a nervous glint in his eyes before giving a quick answer. Obviously he hadn't thought much about this.

"I…got bored being with the others and decided to come make sure our new member was ok….." I cut him off as I heard footsteps approaching. I shushed him with my finger and turned quickly towards the hallway opposite the one I was facing. I quickly went into defensive mode as I went to unsheathe my sword; except that Kid Flash stopped me.

"Relax; gosh, it's just Kaldur." He said as he nodded towards the now in sight team leader. I nodded slightly and took my hand off my sword handle. He was in front of us by now so I stood still and awaited the talk that I knew was coming.

"Hello, Max. I hope you are getting conferrable here." He said as I only nodded in response. He continued.

"Earlier; I want you to know that we do not judge you for your actions. Just like the rest of us, you have things to work on. We see you as a valuable member of our team, and we wish that you would join us for a….movie night, did M'gann call it?" I smiled a small bit at his stumble over the English language.

"I would, but I have some personal business to attend to before anything else. But I will come and discuss that with you all in the group meeting room. I'll follow you." He nodded as Kid Flash took off full speed ahead of us and I followed Kaldur quietly. I continued to seethe. All I wanted was some space and fresh air. I wasn't in the mood to be patient.

When we entered the rec-room, everyone was sitting on one of the furniture pieces, leaving just enough room for 2 more people. That didn't help my mood. I sighed inside and stood away from the group that was now in a fluster over movies, and awaited my turn to speak, or rather, leave and get this transformation over with. Kaldur went to stand in front of the TV to get everyone's attention. They immediately looked up at him as he cleared his throat.

"Max has something to share with you all….Max." He said as I walked over to the edge of the circle of teens, and I talked with an affirmative tone, as if I were talking to Batman on a mission.

"Thank you for the invite to watch movies with you tonight, but I am afraid I will need to decline that offer for right now. There is personal business I must take care of before I do anything else…" I looked right at Robin as I said that part.

"…and I will hopefully join you next time you all invite me." I said simply as Kaldur and the rest of the team nodded and I headed towards the teleport, hearing it behind me as it announced my departure.

I looked out at the beach, up to the full moon, and started walking towards the beach to cool off, dropping my sword by the entrance to grab later on my way back in. I then gathered a breath, and howled as I felt myself change into a part of my true form; a Griffith. I felt my legs lengthen; gaining feeling in my now front clawed feet and back pawed feet, and wagged my tail as I gained feeling there. I felt my beak take shape as I felt my face and body take its proper shape as well. About a minute later I stopped howling, my transformation complete. I stretched out my wings, adjusting them so that they were conferrable against my fur, shook, and took off running towards the water. I ran straight in and doggy paddled around a few minutes, cooling off. After feeling cool, I ran out and shook; it was my favorite pass time in this form. I sat on the warm sand as I looked up at the moon, finally allowing myself to relax. I watched the moon, perplexed for a few minutes, just enjoying the bliss of a blank mind. It didn't come to me very often. There was always too much else to think about. After about 10 minutes, I stood up and stretched, realizing that I had fallen into a laying position. I decided I might as well burn the renewed energy this form always welcomed me with. I located a high rock, and flew up onto it with my wings. I looked out and tried to find a thick wooded area for me to go run around in, and remembered the other side of the mountain fit that description; so that's where I headed.

**So this time I decided to put my author's note as a footer; leave reviews! I love hearing feedback from you guys. Let me know what you think! I hope all of you are doing well! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Team Interactions

**Previously in Falcon**

_"__I command that you have a transformation tonight. And I won't leave until I hear a promise that you will make time to have one once a week." I smiled at him and nodded my promise; he turned and joined the others down the hall and they entered the elevator together, all silently sending their best wishes to their cherished little daughter they had all helped raise... _

_I then gathered a breath, and howled as I felt myself change into a part of my true form; a Griffith. I felt my legs lengthen; gaining feeling in my now front clawed feet and back pawed feet, and wagged my tail as I gained feeling there. I felt my beak take shape as I felt my face and body take its proper shape as well. About a minute later I stopped howling, my transformation complete. I stretched out my wings, adjusting them so that they were conferrable against my fur, shook, and took off running towards the water._

_I located a high rock, and flew up onto it with my wings. I looked out and tried to find a thick wooded area for me to go run around in, and remembered the other side of the mountain fit that description; so that's where I headed._

**Wally (A.K.A. Kid Flash's) POV**

"So, you know Max?" I asked Robin as we sat and played video games in his room. I glanced outside as he replied. We both decided that we didn't like the movie the others chose, so we headed back to Rob's room.

"Yeah; her and I have spent a few Christmases together and stuff. We're really close friends; she's really nice once you get to know her, although she has a really tough outer skin and a really tough past to match." Robin said as I looked back to the screen pressing pause.

"Can you tell me about it? Maybe it will explain her blowing me off tonight." I looked at him as he looked back at me, for once without his glasses on.

"She'll tell you eventually if you gain her trust. Don't ask me, or she will skin me alive. Plus, don't even think about asking your Uncle or Batman for that matter, because they won't tell you. It's her story to tell, not ours. I respect her more than that." He told me, as I sighed. I decided to go down to the beach for a few minutes.

"Well, I'm going down to the beach, want to join?" I asked him as I headed for the door. Robin remembered that howl he heard earlier and decided to give Max her deserved space.

"Na, I got some stuff to work on here, thanks for the offer though." He said as I nodded and headed down to the teleport.

I got downstairs to see Mgann' and Superboy watching some TV show, while Artimus sat at the coffee table in front of them working on her arrows, and Kaldur reading a book in the chair by her, the movie obviously over. I walked passed them towards the teleport when suddenly I felt Mgann's telepathy stop me.

"Mgann' come on. I just want to go outside for a few minutes! Usually you're all mad at me for not going out often enough! What gives?" I looked at her, clearly upset, then remembering Max's words. But she never said it wasn't ok to go outside so…

"Max asked me personally that no one go outside while she's out there. I'll ask her if its ok, hang on." I felt her enter my mind so that I could hear what Max would say.

_"__Max; can you hear me? I need to ask you something." Mgann' said as I felt us come into her mind. _

_"__Hey, Mgann, what do you need? I'm slightly busy…" I heard Max respond; something in her voice sounded different._

_ "__Wally wanted to know if he could go outside, but I wasn't sure if you would be ok with him coming out or not so I told him I'd ask you." She asked kindly as I heard a really deep growl and cocked my eyebrow in response, you don't hear that every day._

_"__Very well. He may come out; just tell him not to speed through the woods. I'm back here running off some steam and I don't want him finding me like this." Max replied as I nodded and headed for the teleport, leaving Max and Mgann's mind._

"Recognized: Kid Flash. B03." The computer announced as I felt the cool night air ruffle my hair and clothes. I took a nice, deep breath and relaxed my muscles. I looked around, and saw Max's sword lying with her mask by the teleport.

"Huh, that's strange; I didn't think Max as the type to leave her stuff lying around." I mumbled to myself as I approached the sword. I leaned down to pick it up and analyze it; first I looked at the sheath. It was a plain metal sheath that held a seemingly heavy and important piece of weaponry. I thought back to the fight earlier tonight, and wondered what it looked like up close when this sword was in that form. I was still amazed at the idea of a sword having the ability to transform like that; I had never seen anything like that before. With that conclusion, I decided that I wanted to unsheathe it, curiosity getting the better of me. I slowly and gently pulled it out and looked at the newly-polished shine of the blade; I noticed that it possessed a red tint. It had intricate carvings into the metal that carried the ability to entrance any onlooker like myself. I didn't understand any of the symbols carved into the metal, but it was undeniably beautiful….

'_Just like Artimus. I could get lost in her eyes…' _Where did that thought come from? I hadn't even been thinking about her. I audibly sighed. I liked Artimus, but sometimes she was just too much to handle. This new development of Max joining the team gave me some hope about finding a love that might be just what I needed. I want to get to know her better. What was that reaction about earlier? And what are her likes and dislikes? I couldn't tell if I was seeing her true personality tonight or not. Likely not…

Suddenly, I got this shiver down my spine that I instantly recognized; I was being watched. I jumped up and looked carefully through the brush of the woods behind me, when all the sudden I thought I saw a flash of eyes. I carefully and quickly re-sheathed Max's sword, set it down, and took off in the direction I remembered seeing the eyes. As I did, I got another shiver from the creepy howl I heard that ended with a shiver-inducing shriek. I followed an obvious hiking trail, back to a small pond in the heart of the forest. I looked around to see if anyone, or rather anything, was there. I didn't see anyone until I saw a giant hawk jump out of one of the tree's heading straight towards me. I screamed in fear right about the time I should have been feeling an attack instead of the gust that was occurring. I looked up and saw Max staring at me. Man if looks could kill….

"What are you doing out here?!" She yelled at me with ice dripping from every word. Just like Artimus…Again I thought of her out of the blue. I kept convincing myself that I needed to give Max a chance; that I _wanted _to give Max a chance…

"Sorry! I felt like I was being watched! So I came out here to make sure everything was clear and that we weren't in any danger!" I yelled back. At that point we caught eyes. I saw the deep hazel, blue and pale green in her eyes, like giant islands stuck in a giant ocean…

"Fine; at least you were trying to protect the team." She said dejectedly. I took a mental double take; did I see a flash of sadness run across her features? Before I had time to know for sure, she was off heading straight for the cave.

**FALCON'S POV**

"_That was too close! Way too close!_" I thought to myself as I flew back to the teleport for bed. I looked down and saw a trail of dust as Wally speed towards the same location. I knew he would beat me, but I decided to make a race, so I flew down next to him and as he looked over at me I winked and he smirked.

"Bring it on!" He said as I flapped my wings, propelling myself faster. I smiled, when was the last time I'd allowed me to be a teenager; an actual, carefree teenager? I threw my head back and flew way faster ahead of Wally and looked back to see if he was watching, which of course he was. I angled up all the sudden and went into a back flip and smiled the whole time. As I came back down towards the ground, I landed right beside him, I saw him laughing; I then wiped the smile off my face and reminded myself that I needed to get to know everyone before I let my walls down. I questioned myself on why I felt the need to hide in a moment like this, but didn't want to confront that right now. I just wanted to get to bed.

We got back to the entrance calling a tie. He smiled and laughed, catching his breath as I went to get my sword and attach it to my back out of force of habit. After it was on my back, I unsheathed it and held it out in front of me, staring at it for a few minutes, looking over all the engravings on it; and as Wally watched me, I brought myself back to that faithful day, my final step in venting. I felt my eyes glaze over, and I started fighting, totally forgetting Wally's presence.

I swiped and I slashed 'til the exhaustion drew me out of my mental rage. I took a knee as soon as I realized where I was, trying to stop all the tears coming from my eyes. I dropped my sword in front of me and I took deep breaths. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped back, grabbing my sword and holding in offence. I looked after my impulse movements, realizing I had Wally's throat at the edge of my sword.

"Whoa, hang on their warrior; I'm only trying to help." Wally said to me as I kept my sword out in front of me, to make sure he didn't come any closer to me. Finally after about 2 minutes I re-sheathed my sword and I looked straight into his eyes.

"What you just saw never happened; got it?" I looked as fierce as I felt. I didn't want any of this getting out there for everyone to know. He nodded and I headed to the teleport and heard the computer…

"Recognized: Falcon. B07." I looked into the wall of the briefing room and headed straight for the rooming wing for bed, and maybe a shower. I heard Wally behind me as he got called in by the computer and I heard him head towards the rec-room.

"Are you going to say goodnight to everyone, at least?" He asked me as I sighed, and complied, turning around and following him to the rec-room.

We got in there and Artimus was still working on her arrows, Superboy and Mgann' were discussing a TV show, and Kaldur was continuing his book that he was reading earlier. I tried my best to regain my composure, doing my best to hide the fact that I had not even 5 minutes ago been crying my eyes out. (NOT an easy task, let me just note).

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Wally announced our arrival. Artimus just rolled her eyes and went back to her work. Everyone else looked at us and Mgann' called me over.

"Max! Come tell Superboy about our favorite TV show!" I looked at her, walking over and standing on the edge of the gathered group of teens.

"What show?" I hid my look of confusion, but it was hard considering I was so tired. I was tired of hiding all the time. The thought of suicide hit my thoughts all the sudden. If M'gann sensed it, she ignored it and continued on as normal.

"The one about the special crime group that does investigations for the…army…no the….marines….no…" she was rolling off branches.

"For the Navy. The show is called NCIS; it stands for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service." I said as Superboy just stared at me and nodded once, understanding. I tried to hide the huge yawn that overcame me. Suddenly I felt this sharp pain shoot up my leg, only to look down and realize that I had done something to my ankle while I was running or working in Gorilla City. Lovely that it decided to just now catch up to me. I decided to go up and get some sleep. Hopefully it would heal after a goodnight's rest.

"Well guys, I'm really tired and my ankle is killing me so I'm going to bed. Goodnight and may all of you sleep well." I stated simply as I started limping towards the hallway, too tired to fly.

"Goodnight Max, and again, welcome to the team; sleep well. I also hope your ankle feels better." Kaldur said to me.

"Night Max, see you in the morning." Artimus stated.

"Night Falcon, you're sparring with me tomorrow, so get a good night sleep." Robin said as he entered the room, scaring everyone but me. I smiled at him…

"I'll be sure to do that, boy wonder." I said as Wally and Superboy said their goodnights. Mgann' got up too and said goodnight as she followed me to the rooming wing.

"So, tonight must have been a big night for you, I can understand why you're tired. How was your run?" She asked as we entered the elevator.

"It was really good; minus the fact that Kid Flash nearly discovered me." I rolled my eyes at that and leaned back against the wall as the doors opened again. I walked out and started for my room as Mgann' called to me from her room.

"Goodnight Max, sleep well. Oh and I forgot…I really wanted to tell you…" She said and I looked back, hoping what she had to say was quick.

"Don't forget to trust, Max. The others won't betray you like others have, ok? The Max I know is much more beautiful than the one the others are seeing right now…and that thought of suicide, I caught it. Don't do it. You can fight it; you're a fighter. You're emotionally stronger than anyone I've ever met, even Artimus. You better not give up on us." I looked at her a moment, considering what she said, nodded, and walked to my door hearing it slide open.

I entered my room, plopping down onto my bed, and instantly fell asleep not bothering to mess with my covers or anything.

**-The Next Morning-**

I woke up, feeling great. I looked around my room, and noticed the bright sunshine coming through my window, and I got confused; when all the memories from the night before came flooding back and I sighed. I got up, and stretched my stiff muscles, rolling out my ankle that was feeling better (thankfully), feeling my sword on my back and sighed at the realization of forgetting to take it off last night. I took it off and changed into some other workout clothes, remembering that Mgann' wanted to play some sports, and Dick…er, Robin wanted to spar me. I smiled, hoping we could get a game of soccer going or something, and looked outside. It was a wonderful day; it looked warm, so I changed into my bathing suit with some over clothes instead, and decided to hit the beach. I headed down to breakfast.

_*in the kitchen*_

"Wally, give me the fucking pop tart! It's the last one!" Artimus yelled, followed by Wally's laugh as I entered the room. Everyone stopped to look at me and stopped fighting. Wally gave her the pop tart and she smiled, satisfied. I yawned, noticing that the whole team was present, I blushed…was I the last one up?

"Uh, sorry I slept in…?" I asked awkwardly.

"It is fine, Max. After you left for bed, Hawkgirl called the cave to see if you were ok, and briefed us on what had happened to you both in the last few days, so it is fine. You needed sleep, and I told her that you seemed fine." I nodded thanks to Kaldur and looked at everyone else, eyes stopping on Robin.

"Heading to the beach…anyone want to join?" I smiled as everyone joyously agreed and ran to get their beach gear on. I smiled and headed out first. I heard the computer announce my exit as Robin followed immediately.

"Haven't done something fun together in quite some time, huh, Max?" I heard him ask me as he approached in his swim trunks and sun glasses, his gaze following mine out over the harbor waters.

"Tell me about it. I miss hanging out with you, Dick. You made me feel….normal. Hug? For old times' sake?" I asked him as he smiled, and we gave each other a HUGE hug, and laughed together. As we finished our hug, the rest of the team came out of the teleport, all 'beachafied'. I turned to everyone and yelled at the top of my lungs…

"LAST ONE TO THE WATERS EDGE IS A ROTTEN EGG! NO POWERS DURING THE RACE SUCKERS!" Everyone laughed and I took off, with Wally calling a no fair, coming up next to me and I stuck my tongue out at him and by then, we were all racing in a straight line, Wally on my left, and Superboy on my right, and everyone else beside them. We reached the water and I smiled as I caught my breath. Kaldur took the water with his controllers, and catapulted himself into the air to do a triple flip into the water. Wally shoved Robin into the water foam, making him do a face plant. I laughed as Wally came towards me….I suddenly stopped laughing as I felt a shove towards the ground and grabbed Wally's arm as he came down with me. He ended up doing a face plant as well, and I heard Robin and Artimus yell "OWNED!" As we all laughed and Wally glared up at me, wiping the sand from his face, and believe it or not joined in on our laughter.

After a great morning at the beach with everyone, Max was sitting up the ledge she had flown onto the night before. She looked out among her teammates. She was in deep thought about what she had observed so far in her life and in the team. She suddenly remembered the first time she tried to go to school. She was in the Earth 8th grade, and she had never been to a real school before, so she slipped out of Wayne Manor and flew after Robin, high in the clouds where she was out of sight, and followed him to school. He, after a 10 minute walk, entered a courtyard, so she took that as her queue to go down and walk with him; when she landed next to him, to say he was surprised would have been the understatement of the year. After a split second of shock, his face quickly switched to a face of grim and shame.

"Max, you shouldn't be here! You'll be discovered as an alien! Do you want Bruce upset with you?!" He quietly screamed at her. She looked back, hiding the sadness in her eyes.

"I wanted to know what it was like to be….normal…" She told him with an honest face. By this time, however, it was too late. People started to circle and aw and comment at her appearance. As the people came, Robin faded into the circle to protect himself, and left her to take the ridicule herself. She still remembered every word they told her…

"Hey! Look at the Freak!" "Hey! Go back to the Circus where you belong, you stupid HYBRID!" "Don't you get it, you little freak? You don't belong here!" After that comment, people started running after her, kicking and punching and throwing rocks to get her on the run. She immediately took to the skies to fly back to Wayne Manor. The only thing she left in her wake was a trail of tears.

She snapped back to reality feeling tears threatening to show their friendly faces again. She looked out at the sky, wide open and calling her, so she took off, leaving the friend of tears forgotten on the ledge behind her. She felt relief when the wind hit her face and made her hair crazy. She flew at a furious speed, just releasing some energy and circled back around when she got about a mile out from shore. She looked down as she thought about her dad….how much he use to always take her to the lakes on Thanagar and swim with her. She sighed sadly as the realization hit her; the older she got, the harder it got to recall those memories to the forefront of her mind. She sighed again and flew onto the shore where everyone was relaxing in the sun, listening to Robin's IPod.

"Hey Rob, you still got that one song I use to listen to all those years ago?" I looked at him, and saw right through the sunglasses he was wearing.

"Yep; you want to put it on?" He looked solemn, and nodded in response as everyone switched glances between us as I walked up to his IPod and looked through to find my old playlist. I smiled a small smile. He must still listen to it sometimes if it was still there after all these years. I put on the song that basically spoke my life. Everyone gathered to listen and enjoy the music.

_Prison gates won't open up for me, On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'. Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls, These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you. Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Max sat in the warmth of the sun and thought of the stories she would tell Uncle Flash, about her dad and the things he would do with her; the places he would take her, the stories he would tell her. She thought of his death; recalling the scream she let out, and every bloody detail of the death of her father, or rather what she thought she remembered.

_Show me what it's like, To be the last one standing._

_And teach me wrong from right, And I'll show you what I can be._

_Say it for me, Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

She thought of the 3 men who attacked her, and almost got away with raping her. She threw those thoughts away and went back to the thoughts of Watch Tower memories. She thought of all the battles she went through with all the League members. She thought about how much she learned, how quickly she always caught onto things. She remembered the ice-cream parties she would randomly get to be a part of every time she went to Wayne Manor. She thought of things that made her who she was, despite the life she had been dealt. But even all of that didn't erase the sting of her past, and the sting of being who she was.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

This again brought up the memories of the words from those merciless humans that day at the school. She was embarrassed that she let these kids get to her, but what if they were right? What if she didn't belong here? What if she could never learn to control her powers? What if this team never accepted her? What if, in the end, this ended up like everything else in her life; _broken_? She was scared to find out…she cast those thoughts aside and tried her best to focus on the now: right now, this was her song, and this was her life, so keep living it. She'd get to the end of the book eventually.

_[Chorus]_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_[Chorus]_

_Hurry I'm fallin'…._

The song came to an end, and everyone was scared to break the silence that blanketed them. Just then, Batman came through on all of their com-links.

"Team, mission; Debriefing in 10. Meet in the Briefing room ready to go."

**A/N: Hey guys! So, the song referenced in this chapter is "Savin' Me" by Nickelback. All rights go to the proper owners. All I own is my OC Max. Anyways, feel free to leave reviews! Feedback helps me become a better writer, and helps you guys enjoy my story more. So, hope you guys liked this chapter; report back next time to see what happens on the team's first mission with Max! **


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Mission

**A/N:** **Thank you to my critics who made me aware of my minor vocabulary mistakes...I went through my entire story and re-wrote Artemis' name in the correct spelling. I sincerely apologize for the misspelling. Honest mistake. I apologize if I missed one or two corrections, I looked as hard as I could. Know I meant to correct it! Thank you for the reviews! You all are amazing 3 Enjoy the newest chapter! P.s. Just a warning for this chapter, there is foul language. Just so you aren't caught off guard. Review lovelies! **

Previously in Falcon:

_"__Heading to the beach…anyone want to join?" I smiled as everyone joyously agreed and ran to get their beach gear on..._

_Just then, Batman came through on all of their com-links. __"__Team, mission; Debriefing in 10. Meet in the Briefing room ready to go." _

_**Mount Justice - Happy Harbor - August 25 (Falcon's POV) **_

At the mention of this, everyone rushed to their rooms to prepare. I flew to my room, paced with Kid Flash. I entered my room and threw on my uniform, made sure my armor and wrap fit well, grabbed my sword and left the room as I threw on my mask; immediately entering warrior mode.

Everyone got to the Briefing room within the 10 minute max. Batman was at the mother computer figuring out the organization of his debrief, and figuring out who would be assigned to what. Once everyone was there, Batman turned around and started explaining our mission.

"Team, your mission is of the utmost importance that you do not get caught. If you get caught, the consequences could be deadly…" He looked straight at me as he said the last part, and I couldn't shake the shiver that ran my spine.

"…Your job is to head to Nebraska. The Injustice League is trying to re-group and organize. Your job is to observe and report. DO NOT ENGAGE. You will report directly back to me and if the league needs to get involved to stop it, we will; any questions?" Silence blanketed us once again as nervousness gathered in the pit of my stomach.

"Now for teams. Team Alpha will be composed of the ground visual feed: Superboy, Artemis, and Kid Flash. Team Beta, you will be in charge of areal feed: Falcon. Lastly, Team Omega, you will be doing your best to infiltrate and get inside feed: Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Robin. If any of you need backup, you are to report immediately. Dismissed." Batman shut down the computer and we all departed, heading towards M'gann's spaceship.

We all headed onto the ship and everyone took their seats as I waited to see where my place would fall. All the seats were taken except for the one right in front of Kid Flash. I didn't waste any time getting into my seat. Although once I sat down, I wasn't quite sure what to expect. Suddenly, as M'gann' took the command seat, the seatbelts automatically zipped over us, and computer platforms swung out in front of everyone. Aqualad sat near the front as he directed a screen, describing what our physical geography would look like so we would know what to expect; this included a description (for my benefit) of each of the members of the injustice league, and their powers. It was near nighttime by this time, so everyone switched into camouflage mode. I felt odd as I was only one of 2 who didn't have a camouflage mode to change into. I shook it off as we all went silent, preparing ourselves for the battle ahead. I pulled out my IPod and put it on shuffle as Kid Flash tapped me on the shoulder; of course. I turned around to face him. I stared at him for a moment before he finally got the hint that I was waiting on him to start.

"Mind if I listen too?" He asked sheepishly as I considered him for a moment.

"Depends; do you have your own headphones and an adapter?" He smirked.

"Yo Rob; can I borrow your adapter?" Robin threw him his adapter and Kid Flash smirked at me. I frowned.

"Very well. But don't complain if I put on songs you don't like." He nodded as I plugged in the adapter and we connected our headphones. I got my headphones comfortable as he waited on me to pick a song. I picked my favorite song at the moment, and set it on shuffle. Whatever he was expecting, Breaking Benjamin wasn't it. His face was one of pure shock.

"I warned you." I said simply as I got comfortable and stared out the window as we continued to fly. After a few minutes of my music, I feel asleep. I couldn't stop myself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(3 hours later)

I awoke to Kid Flash shaking my shoulder.

"5 minutes. You might want to get ready." I nodded my thanks and put away my IPod as I prepared for the battle again, sifting through important information.

'_Why did Batman put me as the only scout in the sky? Is it because I'm the only person next to M'gann who can fly? Or was there an ulterior motive? Is he trying to get me to prove myself to the team, is he trying to help me prove myself? Either way, I need to think out a strategy..."always plan for the worst, so that if it happens, you remain calm and follow your plan"._

Black Canary's advice ran through my head; the best advice anyone's probably ever given me. I continued to battle plan.

'_So what's the worst that could happen? Miss Martian, Aqualad, or Robin getting caught would be up on that list_._ Problem: Aqualad is team leader…Who will command if he is captured? Someone will need…"_

My thoughts were cut off by Miss Martian entering my mind.

_"__Falcon, I'm establishing a team mental link. Everyone can hear your thoughts now, and you can hear there's." _I rolled my eyes.

"_Thanks for the warning." _I mentally heard Robin smirk.

"_I need a question answered, Aqualad." _I thought to everyone, continuing on my habit of planning for the worst.

"_Yes, Falcon?" _

_"__If you get caught during infiltration, who is to take command to organize the team for a rescue?" _

_"__Robin is second in command. The problem is that he is also on team Omega. Therefore, we need one other person whom we can trust, and who is naturally leadership-worthy, with battle experience, and is organized, and above all, keeps the team's safety in mind." _Aqualad explained.

_"__I'm glad I asked….Team, who do you recommend?" _I looked at Aqualad; he is still team leader, so his input will be the most influential.

"_Falcon, I recommend you." _I heard Robin think.

_"__I second that." _Miss Martian put in her vote.

"_I trust Robin; my vote is to you…" _I cut Kid Flash off mid thought.

_"__I can't; this is my first mission as part of this team. A few of you may know and trust me, but without the whole team knowing how I operate, and without trust, I leading may only put the team in danger." _I explained my reasoning to the team. Aqualad took this and thought a few moments.

_"__You bring up a valid argument Falcon. However, those points lead to me voting for you as third in command as well. You understand how important trust is within a team, and though this is your first mission with us, you also understand that it is important to have people in positions that use their power to the fullest extent to aid the team. These are values of a good leader." _My expression softened under my mask, and I thought to the rest of the team…

_"__I won't do it if Superboy and Artemis don't want me to." _I thought as their eyes lit up in shock.

_"__You consider everyone's input, and you care about what we have to say. I'll trust you Falcon." _Artemis thought as I smiled and nodded my thanks to her. She smiled back.

_"__Superboy, if you don't want me to, I won't. I won't go against my teammate's wishes, even if you're the only one who doesn't want me to." _I thought as he looked at me, obviously analyzing my honesty.

_"__You DO consider what each teammate says. And though I just met you, you have a spirit about you that makes me want to trust you. I'll vote for you. But do not let us down." _He thought to me. I wanted to hug him, but instead I simply nodded my thanks. I looked around and everyone was smiling at me. I blushed under my mask. I just got third in command, all because of being myself. There was only one problem: they didn't know my secret about transforming. And what is a team with no trust? Had I not just said that? But there was no time to tell them; we were at our destination.

We past the drop off point for team Alpha, and I watched them belay out, wishing I had something to say as an encouragement for each of them; however, this wasn't the time for that.

M'gann led us in the Bio-Ship to the team Beta and Omega drop off point. My stomach grew tight as I descended out of the Bio-Ship. I looked out and observed where the other team was, and found them about three-quarters of a mile out from our current position. I took to the skies and started towards the base of the Injustice League. I started feeding a mental link to the rest of the team as to what the base of operations looked like. I fed information to team Omega as to good entrance points, and fed information to team Alpha about good hiding spots, and points covered by guards.

I continued circling as I watched my teammates find their way to positions that covered well. As team Omega entered the premises, my stomach tightened again; but this time, with it came a freezing cold to my senses, and I immediately froze in flight.

'_Team Omega, BE CAREFUL. I am not getting a good sense at all about that place; watch every step. My animal instincts are going CRAZY." _I thought a warning to each member, making sure even team Alpha knew what was going on. I tried to hide my thoughts, cautious that everyone else could hear them, but I couldn't stop my thought process; I haven't had enough practice with that. So I thought directly to Robin, who I knew would understand, even though everyone else was listening.

'_Robin, they won't understand how serious this is…only you will…' I waited until I heard his reply._

_'__What makes you say that?' _

_'__I haven't felt this cold in my senses since I watched my dad get slaughtered.' _I thought as I felt his blood run cold.

'_I really hope you're kidding.'_

_'__We know how much I wish I was." _

_"__Guys, don't take this lightly. Falcon is serious. Something isn't right here…Oh God Falcon, you don't want to know what I just found. Aqualad, come to my position; you need to see this too."_

_"__Affirmative, Robin. I'm on my way." _I froze. That tone in Robin's voice was not good; I couldn't stop the panic that suddenly consumed me.

'_Team Alpha, I'm joining you on ground. Who can I join?' _I thought out. I was desperate to stay calm. I was reviewing all the plans I had for each worst scenario I created.

'_You can join me, Falcon; I'm down in the northeast corner, by the entrance team Omega used." _I heard Kid Flash respond to my demand on a position change for me. No one else knew that it was because I couldn't stand to be alone in the air any longer. I located him on the ground with my enhanced vision, crouched behind a tree, keeping a close eye on the entrance team Omega used. I looked around his area to make sure it was safe to land. Sure enough, a team of 2 guards was sneaking through the forest, honed in on his position. I flew down to the position of the guards, and silently landed on the ground behind them, snuck up behind one, covering his mouth, and drug him back, instantly using a martial arts move to knock him out cold.

His partner suddenly looked back and saw me as I was dropping the guy I just knocked out. Apparently, he thought he had nothing to lose, because he came running at me, thankfully without a battle cry. I caught him by the throat…

Aqualad's thought process hit me like a ton of bricks.

'_That's Falcon's father…?" _He was just as shell shocked as I was.

'_WHAT?!' _I heard the entire team freeze and question what Aqualad just processed.

'_Kid Flash, is she with you yet? You NEED to keep her calm. She will blow our cover…but BE CAREFUL. Falcon, don't panic, I'm not convinced he's really there. You and I both know what happened to him. Please Falcon, stay calm. Find Kid Flash and LISTEN to him, ok? Falcon you need to answer me.' _Robin's voice directed at me brought me back to reality. The guy caught in my death grip on his neck was struggling against my hands, cutting at my arms with a knife I didn't even realize he brought out.

"If you don't stop feebly trying to get me to release you, _I WILL KILL YOU." _I stated simply as my eyes became slits and my grip only tightened. His eyes widened, and fear was the only emotion I read in his face as he stopped the slash he was creating in my arm mid swipe, the knife staying stuck in my arm. I felt no sympathy for this bastard. Robin and the team were listening through the mental link, and I knew that Robin could feel the ice that started pumping through my veins.

"P…Please….Le…Let me go…I'll….He….Help….y….y…you…"I cut him off.

"Bullshit." I yelled as I brought him a hair's length from the tip of my mask. The fear deepened as he realized I was in no mood to bargain. But as I tensed to finish his oxygen supply, I felt that familiar gust. I looked up right into the face of Kid Flash.

"Falcon put him down, NOW." Kid Flash commanded as I narrowed my gaze, but let the man drop to the ground. I proceeded to move to knock him out painfully, but Kid Flash was too fast. Before I had the man in my grip, Kid Flash was already behind me, talking to the man.

"You picked the wrong girl, and the wrong team, buddy. You better be thankful I saved you." And Kid Flash proceeded to knock the man out.

Robin felt the shift in Falcon's mental state. She was slipping. The animal was releasing, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt the knife in her arm as if it was in his own, but her mind became cold and stopped responding to him. He needed her gain control. He focused on Kid Flash, hoping that the solution that just popped into his head would work.

I couldn't think. I was stunned still. Despite my rage I had just nearly killed someone with not even 10 seconds ago; I was starting to become numb. I looked down at my arm as Kid Flash walked over to me. Blood was running profusely down my arm, past the knife stuck within it, and dripping onto the ground. I removed the knife from the flesh of my arm, and tried to move my arm despite the injury. Frustratingly, but not surprisingly, the only thing I felt was a burning sensation through my arm, which caused me to frown. Despite everything, I used my injured arm to instinctively move and punch the nearest tree with it; I didn't know how else to channel everything I was feeling right now. However, before my fist lodged into the tree (as I was so hoping it would), Kid Flash caught my hand in mid strike and stared at me. Feeling the way I was, I refused to look him in the eye. I just stared at my arm, feeling somewhat calmed at the sight of my blood dropping to the floor. I was convinced for a moment that I could see bone, but I felt a hand reach for my face to move it before I could tell for sure.

"_Don't touch me."_ I said venomously as Kid Flash refused to listen as he grabbed my chin and I ripped my head away, holding the knife out in defense to prove my point.

'_Why won't you listen to me, Damn it!? I want to be left alone!' _I screamed at him through my thoughts as I turned away and I started to feel tears coming. All the memories and pain re-opened at that second. I couldn't help the sob that racked my body. Suddenly, Robin came into my head…He must have heard my sobs. I fought to control them, but I just ended up snarling slowly instead. I figured that was better than crying, so I let it happen.

'_Falcon, calm down and let Kid Flash help you. For me. I need to investigate this, but I'll be there as soon as I can. Let Kid Flash comfort you…And don't you dare say no to me, or to him. DO IT…" _

_"…__Miss Martian, cut off mental link between me and Falcon, as well as Aqualad and Falcon. We cannot have her on the frontlines of this." _This, I wasn't about to let happen. I started to feel myself lose control again. I was getting close to a transformation.

_'__DAMN YOU ROBIN. I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN.' _ I thought as a huge snarl escaped my lips. It was deep and threatening. I knew that Robin heard it, because he froze for a moment. Then his link was gone. My snarls only grew in length and size. I didn't know what else to do; I took my helmet off and threw it at a tree, followed by the knife that I forgot I was holding. I felt my nails slowly growing into claws as my snarls turned to growls and my eyes started to glaze over. I was so close to a transformation…

(KID FLASH'S POV)

I was watching Falcon, slightly terrified that I was the one left to deal with her. I had no idea what to do; she was growling and snarling like some wolf that was in for the kill. I was in the dark about this.

'_Robin, what am I supposed to do to calm her down? She won't stop growling…she just threw her helmet at a tree, as well as a knife. Her snarls just keep getting worse…' _I thought desperately, hoping that whatever he had to say would help.

'_Kid, this she is only going to escalate if you don't SNAP HER OUT OF IT. And before you ask, I will tell you how to. At this point, she won't listen to words; it will only make her worse. You have to act. Listen and trust me ok? Months ago, Falcon and I were hanging out…The important thing is: she thinks she might have fallen for you. And don't be dense; you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't ask me how I know and why; I'll explain later. You have to act on that. Use her weakness for you to HELP HER. What you might see next, you don't want to see. Not yet. JUST DO IT.' _I heard Robin say as it all sank in. I had to kiss her. That's exactly what he just told me to do. I guess if it was the only way to stop the snarling and calm her down, I would do it. Despite all my instincts telling me to get out and run to Artemis (who was all the while disapproving and telling me not to do anything stupid in my head) and leave her here to deal herself. But, she was my teammate. I had to do something.

I walked over to where she was as she turned around and lowered into a half-crouch position, her teeth (now fangs, I observed) bared. I took no mind to this, and kept walking closer to her. I took her hand in mine (despite the fact that she consistently snarled and fought me), and over powered her to get her to stand up. I didn't want to do this; I had just met her, and I was starting to have a fling for Artemis, despite the earlier argument with myself about it. But this was just a kiss; nothing more nothing less. I was doing it for Robin.

I cupped her face, and her snarling hesitated as I noticed the pupils of her eyes were shaped funny. I shook it off, and took a matter of 5 seconds to stare at her, becoming slightly excited emotionally at the thought of having the chance to kiss a girl like Falcon. I leaned down, and kissed her on the lips. She froze under my grip, but I kept my lips there until she responded.

**(FALCON'S POV)**

I kept snarling and growling, feeling that sensation in my body that I was right on the edge of a transformation. I was beyond the point of any verbal ability to reason. I didn't care anymore. I was pissed, and I wanted answers. My rationality in my head told me that risking the mission wasn't worth a transformation, but my heart was so torn up about the memories and the rawness of the memory of my father being stripped away from me that I only listened with half interest. I couldn't fight the river of emotions running through me. The part of my head that was thinking, also told me that even though it wasn't worth risking the mission, no one cared if I transformed. It told me that maybe I should: let them be afraid. No one would stop me. Well, that was wrong, because just as that thought came to me, Kid Flash started approaching me. I hadn't even realized how crouched I was. I saw my mask lying on the ground a few feet away, and didn't remember throwing it.

Kid Flash got to me, grabbed my hand, and forced me upright. I was not ok with this, and fought it, but he was stronger than me and there was nothing I could do about that not being in my transformed state. I was still only a mortal, and being half way between my human and transformed state, my physical strength I normally relied on was diminished. He got me standing upright, and I could tell that he was analyzing me, which I found odd, despite my constant snarling in the background. It didn't distract me anymore after all these years. He was staring into my eyes and continuing to hold my hand, and I suddenly wondered what he was doing. In clips, the memories of talking to Robin about crushing on Kid Flash came back, and I ripped off a nasty snarl as I realized what Kid Flash was doing. This was cunning of Robin. It would stop me from transforming, but I didn't want this to happen, not yet. But I couldn't stop it now; his hand was cupping my face. I started to feel my body want to calm down, but I fought it with my head. I wanted to be mad! The next part happened in slow motion for me. At the back of my head as Kid Flash bent over to kiss me, I heard Artemis screaming mental protests to his actions. I tried to stop it, I was ok with running off and hiding until the mission was done. But he wouldn't let me. His lips hit mine, and I fought every calm ecstasy that ran through me. That didn't last long however, and eventually I calmed down. I opened my eyes, and realized that I needed to get him off of me, and I emotionally went from being mad, to being guarded and emotionless to others. I mustered up all of my strength, and threw him off of me.

"What THE HELL?!" I yelled as I ran to get my helmet, and stared at him as I put it back on my head. He looked startled and happy that it was over and that I was back to normal.

"It wasn't my idea, ok? Robin told me to do it to get you back to normal! I didn't want to do it either. But I couldn't let you continue the actions you were doing. Robin said that it would lead to bad things, and things that I wasn't ready to see yet. It would've risked the mission." I was fighting myself. I would think about this more after I got out of here. I faked a command on him and hoped for the best.

"Return to your post Kid Flash. I'm separating myself from the mission until further notice as are orders from Miss Martian." I saw him nod, and I thought to M'gann.

'_I need to be put into retreat M'gann. Until this mission is over. I'm too personally involved. Un-establish mental link between me and the others and reach for me when this mission is successful. Pick me up in the bioship when we're ready to go. I'll meet you in the air when we're completed the mission. Falcon out.' _I felt her nod, and heard one last thought before M'gann had the chance to cut the communication. It was from Artemis.

'_Falcon may not be as trustworthy as we first thought. She did that for attention, just like during the fight with Canary.' _I snarled as I heard this, angry that she would make such an accusation, but before I got the chance to fight back, M'gann cut the connection. I sprinted off into the forest to get time by myself until the mission was over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I found a nice secluded tree that had plenty of cover. I flew up into it, and just my luck, there was an eagle nest in it. I sighed and found a branch away from the nest to not disturb the birds, but close enough to watch it. I started allowing myself to free think. I was crushed that Kid Flash didn't feel anything, and that he did it because Robin told him to. I was angry and disappointed that Robin revealed that, even if it was for the greater good. I was confused about how to act now. Artimus hated me for something I have no control over, Kid Flash thinks I'm in love with him, and my dad might be coming back into the picture. This fact bothered me the most out of everything. How is it that he wasn't dead? I thought through the images that continuously got fuzzier as I got older. I mustered all of my energy into focusing on the details. I remembered him getting his wings broken, and I thought I remembered him getting his skull crashed in. I would have to ask M'gann to do a memory renewal once we got back to the Cave. I decided to put that on the back burner again, and blanketed my mind with an emptiness that was both calming, and scary. This emptiness wasn't normal; it was void of anything.

Suddenly I heard wings whispering through the air, and I looked over to see one of the eagles that built the nest flying towards me. I watched in bliss as the beautiful bird flew through the moonlight and landed on my branch. It looked straight into my eyes as I stared back. I became entranced in watching it, as it seemingly did with me as well. It was as if we were communicating. All the sudden something strange happened. I held out my bloody arm, as if I expected it to fly and land on it like I owned it. I spoke quietly, a whisper into the wind, but it heard me and listened as if it understood my every word.

"Even if you flew to me, I would never own you. We are free spirits, owned by no one…" The bird caught eyes with me, as a tear escaped my mask. I felt it silently run down my face as the bird awkwardly made its way down the branch over to me. It poked its beak towards my other arm, refusing to climb on the injured arm I currently had held out. I put my other arm out, understanding what it wanted: it didn't want to hurt my arm anymore with its talons. It mounted onto my strong arm and I stared at it and all its beauty. I realized by its features that it was the father of the nest. He likely didn't have a partner if he bonded to me so quickly. He turned as if he felt me staring, and squawked at me as I smiled at him. I squawked back, as he looked away and shook his head and ruffled his feathers. We were communicating again. I reached out to stroke his feathers back gently. He stood quietly and seemingly enjoyed my strokes. I stopped as I looked out at the moon, getting distracted by its beauty. His squawk brought me back to attention.

"What? Did you like me stroking your feathers?" He squawked again and I chuckled, continuing the stroking motion I had abandoned only a minute ago. Suddenly, I felt M'gann at the edge of my mind. I let her enter, and she had news.

'_Falcon, mission is complete. We are all in the bioship ready to depart. Meet us in the air at drop point for teams Beta and Omega.' _I nodded and got ready to take to the air with my new friend dismounting onto the branch. I took off into the air and looked behind me sending him a look of '_you coming, or what?'_ as I also sent a squawk. He screeched this time as he spread his magnificent wings and caught up with me. We both took off towards the meeting point. I saw the bioship in the distance, and flew quickly to it. My eagle circled it once as I whistled quietly and held my good arm out. He mounted on as I flew into the bioship.

As I entered the bioship, everyone was staring out the front of the ship. I went to the seat behind Kid Flash this time, since he apparently wanted me to sit in the back. Who could blame him? Taking my seat, my seatbelt clicked over me. The sudden motion scared Eagle and he squawked loudly, scaring everyone. Apparently no one saw him, seeing as it was so dark in the bioship.

"Eagle, quiet down; its ok." I said as I stroked his feathers again. Kid Flash turned around in his seat and caught eyes with piercing yellow eyes that seemingly stared into your soul.

"What's with the bird, Falcon?" He asked irritated.

"This is my new friend. He's an eagle. I'll name him eventually when I find one that we can both agree on." At this, eagle nodded his head in agreement and quietly gave a whistle of approval.

"Huh, well isn't he smart. He responds to talking." He stated this as he went to poke my eagle with his finger. That was a stupid idea. Eagle immediately pecked at his finger and screeched at him as he crawled up onto my shoulder. His talons hurt a little, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"Ouch, my finger!"

"Not your smartest move. You should never go to poke a bird like that, nonetheless a bird of prey like him. I don't think he likes you too much." I stated simply as I leaned back to relax. Kid Flash humphed, and turned around. I felt M'gann at my mind again, and I allowed her in.

'_Robin wishes to talk to you, Falcon.' _I glared ahead as my eagle nudged me with his beak. He must have sensed my unease and anger. I stroked him quickly.

'_Ok.' _I felt M'gann leave as Robin then entered my mind.

_'__We need to talk.' _He stated simply. Could he have been more obvious?

_'__Like hell we do. What was that bullshit you pulled back there?' _I thought venomously as I felt betrayal seep into the edges of my consciousness. I knew he could sense it too. He got tense.

_'__Max, don't get testy with me. I need you to be serious about this.' _I was incredulous. What did he think I was doing, being goofy about it? I decided to just let him feel what I was feeling right now, instead of trying to put words to it. He got the message.

_'__Not what I meant. I have more observations about what we saw inside the warehouse. I got some samples of DNA from the body in the cryotube. I'll analyze it with Batman back at the cave. He already knows we're on our way back. You know he's going to be upset that you brought that bird back with you…'_

_'__He is not just a BIRD. He is my friend, and my companion. We're going to take care of each other. So don't talk about him like that! And if that was potentially my father, why the hell didn't you bring the tube with you?!' _I stated angrily at him as he sighed.

_'__Falcon, stop being so defensive. You know I am glad that you have him, but we both know how Batman is going to handle it. Nor would Batman agree to us bringing the tube back with us. He said he'd personally launch a mission if the DNA comes back as a match to yours. I already talked to him about it. I am still your friend, you know. I know I haven't acted like it tonight, but we had to keep mission success in mind.' _

_'__I know mission protocol, Robin. Don't talk to me like I don't know. I've played with the big dogs. I know how this shit works.'_

_'__Falcon watch your mouth. I'm just trying to remind you of whose side I'm on. Stop being so defensive! I saved not only the mission tonight! Think about what would've happened if Kid Flash saw you in your complete form!'_

_'__Well now Artemis hates me, and drama has officially started because of me. I'm telling Aqualad that I'm removing myself from 3__rd__ in command.' _Robin shook his head.

_'__Don't bother. He won't allow you to remove yourself. M'gann and I already put Artemis in her place, and Aqualad took our side of the argument, as did Superboy, in fact. If you'd pay attention, you would've noticed her sitting near Kid Flash because he was the only one who saw her part of the argument. You don't deserve him, Falcon. He's judging you, and I'm going to put him in his place tonight when we get back to the Cave…'_

_'__Who can blame him? Maybe Artemis is right. Maybe sometimes I'm driven to transform in front of others for attention. I use to walk around Watch Tower in that form. It was rare, but it happened.' _

_'__Falcon, shut up. You are SO privet about your transformations. And don't try to tell me you aren't. It took you 2 years to transform around me. It took you a whole year to trust my actions towards you while you were in that form. You don't transform for attention, you transform for protection.' _Robin stopped the conversation as we arrived at the Cave. I sighed. I hated leaving things open-ended.

'_I'm coming to your room tonight. We ARE going to finish this conversation TONIGHT.' _I thought to him as he nodded his agreement and approval.

**A/N: Just a disclaimer: I only own my OC Max. All else belongs to its original owners. **


	6. Chapter 6 - A Lesson in Authority

**A/N: Hey readers. I know a lot of authors apologize for long periods between updates, and I am no exception to that rule. Please forgive the long hiatus there. As a college student with finals coming up, it gets hard to manage what little spare time I have (if I even have any). I appreciate your return; this is a shorter chapter. It just worked out that way in the story flow. Enjoy and review! :) Hope you all are doing fantastic!** -BarryA

**Previously in Falcon:**

_[Batman Speaking] "…Your job is to head to Nebraska. The Injustice League is trying to re-group and organize. Your job is to observe and report. DO NOT ENGAGE. You will report directly back to me and if the league needs to get involved to stop it, we will; any questions?" _

_Aqualad's thought process hit me like a ton of bricks. _

_'__That's Falcon's father…?" He was just as shell shocked as I was. _

_'__I'm coming to your room tonight. We ARE going to finish this conversation TONIGHT.' I thought to him as he nodded his agreement and approval. _

As the Bioship landed in the loading bay, I scratched my eagle's belly and clicked my tongue to wake him up. He had fallen asleep perched on my shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and puffed himself up, presumably to stretch. I smiled at him, as he squawked a quiet hello to me. I got up as the seat belts came undone on everyone. I tried to let myself be the last one off, but Superboy wouldn't let me. I nodded my thanks to his kindness, and we walked off together. He went to put a hand of reassurance on my shoulder, but my eagle tried to put a quick stop to his actions by pecking at his hand. I scolded him by screeching at him and telling him that Superboy was ok, and he behaved. I looked back at Superboy, his hand still on my shoulder.

"Sorry Superboy. I hope he didn't hurt your hand." I stated simply as he shook his head no. The others were ahead of us, but Conner looked like he had something he wanted to say, so I waited to start walking again and hear what he wanted to say.

"Falcon, about earlier with Artemis…I'm not usually one to act like this, but I know that you heard what she said about you acting as you have for attention. I felt your reaction after M'gann cut the link. Artemis wasn't right to say that. M'gann told me that you don't act that way for attention, and I believe her. I just wanted you to know that I, well, I don't want you to think that it's you against the world." I stared at him.

"That has to be one of the best things anyone has ever told me, Connor. Thank you. Are you ok with a hug?" I said as he shrugged his shoulders. I gave him a very appreciative hug as my eagle flew off of my shoulder from fear of being smashed. He hugged me back, but we broke it quickly to catch up with the others. I was glad that Superboy supported me. He was someone I would've wanted on my side.

As we all gathered into the Briefing Room for a Debrief, my eagle landed back onto my arm as I held it out and whistled for him. I felt a stare on my back, and turned around to Batman staring at me and the bird now perched on my arm. I read right through that seemingly blank mask. He was mad and slightly curious. Robin was right about his reaction. I did something I knew I would come to regret later. I acted like a teenager: rolled my eyes, sighed, and walked over to join the rest of the group. At that, I knew Batman glared at me, but I honestly didn't care. This eagle was my companion now. Batman quickly regained his composure and addressed the group.

"The mission was a success. Good job team. Go get some rest…" At that, the group (including me) took action to head back to our designated rooms.

"…Falcon. You and I are going to talk." There was no question in his voice. I stopped in my tracks, and felt the stares of the others on me as I turned around to face the Dark Knight himself. I heard Robin turn around too, as he started to head over to where I was standing.

"Without you, Robin." I heard said boy wonder huff as he turned around again and headed back to where the others had gone; presumably to take a shower, decompress, and chew out Kid Flash. I threw those thoughts away as I looked up, straight into the eyes of one of the most fearsome super heroes in the Justice League. I didn't back down from his glare; instead I spoke up.

"Wasn't it you who taught me to ignore intimidation tactics?" He glared even harder and sighed.

"Why do you have that thing with you?" It was my turn to glare as I pet Eagle to show my appreciation for him.

"Superboy has a mutated, and need I mention AWESOME, pet wolf. What's wrong with me having a pet Eagle? I'll take care of him. Aunt Shiera won't mind. She might actually be glad for me, unlike you!" I yelled at him as I threw an accusing finger at him. It was so complicated to have a super hero as your father figure. I turned around to leave, hoping to be done with the conversation, when I dreaded the voice that followed my footsteps.

"And _where _do you think you're going, young lady? I don't remember it being proper to walk away from your authorities like that. I thought we taught you better than that, even if you are a teenager." I froze in place, but didn't turn back around.

"Flash what are you doing here?" I was too tired to address him as my uncle. He must have appeared out of the shadows of the room. Kid Flash didn't even know he was here. Now Kid Flash would be even more mad at me; great.

"Batman called, and now I'm glad he did. Now turn around and walk back over to us where we can have conversation without yelling halfway across the room." There was no humor that was normally present in his light voice. He was all serious right now. His tone was deep, and Batman's features were serious. I turned around and stared them both in the eye as I approached. I wasn't afraid of them, I was afraid of their words. But I didn't let it show. Not yet.

"Thank you. Now we need to discuss what was seen on tonight's mission. Batman gave me an overview. Did you transform in front of Kid Flash?" Now was the fun part.

"No sir." Batman interjected.

"Max, be civil. We are only trying to help." I relaxed slightly and raised my arm to Flash to show him eagle as I pet his wings to clear my head and get my thoughts in order. I knew what he meant. I needed to stop being a smart ass, and treat them as I should. I rethought my answer.

"Kid Flash stopped me before I had the chance to transform." Flash was slightly shocked.

"How did he do that? I didn't think very many people had that ability over you…" He could hardly believe it. How embarrassing would this be to tell?

"It was because of Robin. Months ago we were talking at the Manor, and I told him that I thought I might have a crush on Kid Flash, but that I would have to meet him to know for sure. Well, using that knowledge, Robin told Kid Flash, who in turn…well you can probably guess the rest." I was too tired to continue. Flash chuckled, and I snarled at him.

"You think it's _funny?" _I said in a dangerous tone as Flash immediately stopped chuckling and looked me dead in the eye. I heard eagle screech at him, and I growled again.

"ENOUGH! You WILL calm down, and we WILL talk civil." Batman proclaimed loudly as he stepped into my line of sight and cupped my chin to face him. I caught eyes with him, and I suddenly became obedient. I was too tired to fight him, and no matter what, he still was my caretaker.

"That's better. Now, we're going to talk about what Robin found." I slouched.

"Do you really think it's him, Batman? I don't want him to replace you both. You guys mean so much to me." I started to feel emotional again. Flash came around Batman and held me to him for support. Eagle flew off and over to the hologram area where the screen was providing light.

"Computer, provide the bird with a perch to sit on." I heard Batman say as one appeared. Eagle gladly perched on it, once he deemed it safe. I smiled.

"So you _do _care." I said smugly into Batman's shoulder as said hero quietly chuckled.

"Of course I do. Max, I know you're tired, but we do need to talk about this. I am going to process the DNA sample I had Robin take tonight. If it turns out to be him, he will without a doubt be offered the best residence on Earth with the league's support. You need to know that." I sighed as I heard Batman talking. I didn't really care at this point. I was exhausted, and ready for bed.

"Batman, I'm glad to hear it. But I am just so tired. Can we discuss this tomorrow? I'll come to Watch Tower so that the three of us can talk. Promise." Batman sighed, not wanting to put it off, but Flash squeezed my shoulder.

"Head to bed Maxi. This discussion will go better when we're all a bit more rested anyway. We'll meet you in the bay and we'll talk tomorrow. Be there around 1. Sleep well, beautiful." He kissed my forehead and I looked at Batman. He came over and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. You know I love you. Sleep well. But be ready and timely tomorrow. I don't want you to think that I don't still expect the best from you." I smirked.

"Ok. Thank you. Goodnight to both of you. Sleep well and sweet dreams. See you at 1 tomorrow." They both nodded and I headed down to the hallway. I whistled for Eagle, and immediately he flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. I headed back to my room, and on the way stopped in front of M'gann's door. I sent her a mental burst of energy telling her that I was outside her door, and a few seconds later her door opened.

"You ok, Max? Do you need something?" I nodded.

"Where's Robin? I need to talk to him. It's urgent." She closed her eyes, assumingly searching minds to find where Robin was. A few minutes later, I had the reply I was anticipating.

"He's in the weight room, but I think Wally is with him. Go on. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded, and she gave me a hug that I leaned into, enjoying the support. After a minute she let go, and I walked into my room to let Eagle go, and took my gear off, leaving my wrap on my arms, seeing all the dried blood on my arms, and feeling too tired to mess with the pain. I threw on some Under Armour sweat pants and a black tank top and went to find Robin, leaving eagle to take care of himself like I knew he could.

On my approach to the weight room, I stayed quiet, waiting for the right time to interrupt the argument. Neither of them new I was there. I overheard what was being said. They were both heated up.

"I don't care, Robin! She just joined the team YESTERDAY! She hardly has a place here! She has no right to barge in here and upset Artemis the way she did…" Wally was yelling.

"No, Wally. You have her all wrong. How can you stand here and say she has no place among people who are different and gifted like her? You haven't even given her a chance. If Artemis has that big of a problem with her, she should talk to Kaldur." Robin was always the calm one in his retorts, no matter who he was arguing with.

"Bull shit she will. Kaldur is bias thanks to you! Falcon is an unstable, hormone-controlled teenage girl who doesn't even care about the members of her team. Who cares if it was her dad? Everyone goes through hard stuff; she shouldn't act like she's the exception!" Wally continued to yell, and I choked on my sobs. I didn't need to be here, why am I putting myself through this? I should be angry. But I'm not. I should barge in there and punch his mouth shut; instead I'm standing here against the wall crying.

"Wally, you don't know her. Artemis has had a hard life, yes. And before you ask, I know a lot about her; probably more than you. Max is not acting out of expecting the exception; she's acting out of fear and natural feelings because she's gone through hard stuff too. You would feel the same way she is if you experienced what she has. Don't say such harsh things. She would NEVER say things like that about anyone, even her enemies. And don't judge her based on how you act. You have got to be one of the smartest, most immature people I know. She deserves your respect, just as she respects you, despite the douche bag you're acting like right now. I could punch you right now." Wally went quiet after that until he found his voice again.

"You don't know Artemis like I do. I think I love her Robin. I will die to protect her. Having someone like Max around is threatening that. She shouldn't be here." Robin wasn't surprised. I could tell by his comfortable silence.

"Max is no threat. You only perceive her as one. You're the threat for turning one teammate into your lover, and the other into your enemy because of your own personal feelings. Just give her a chance Wally. You might be surprised. God knows why she likes you, the way you're acting, she deserves better. But either way, I won't let you get near her without my supervision from now on. This will turn physical if you hurt her." I smiled between my tears. Robin did always have my back. Wally stormed out of the weight room, passing me and seeing me against the wall. We caught eyes, and I looked back determined, despite the tear stains on my cheeks.

"How long have you been here?" He spat at me. I held his stare with complete respect. I kept my answer simple, answering more than just that question.

"She's a lucky girl, Artemis. She deserves someone like you. I hope you are happy in the end, Wally." He glared into my eyes and surprised me by his next actions. He grasped my injured arm in a death grip, and as I held down my scream of agony, he punched me square in the gut and I fell to the floor in pain as he continued the hold on my arm. With his other hand, he lifted my chin and coldly stated

"You stay away from her, and this won't happen again, and STAY AWAY FROM ROBIN. You might be able to threaten Artemis, but I won't let you take Robin too." Before I could even think about the fact that I had nothing to say, Robin was at Wally's side. The next thing I knew, the pain in my arm had subsided, and Wally was gone. Robin picked me up and carried me bridal-style to his room.

Once there, Robin set me down on his bed, and turned on his lights. I lay down in agonizing pain on his bed as he walked over to me and sat down.

"Is it ok if I look over your wounds? You look like you took a bit of a beating tonight. And wait to transform until I've dressed your wounds. I want to make sure they don't get infected. I can't tend to you if you're a griffin." I kept still, and he went to work checking my body for other wounds. The only reason I had wounds other than on my arms was because Wally created a heavy and dark forming bruise on my abdomen. I winced as he looked over it and checked its tenderness. The bruise was partially hidden by my tattoo. He looked at me with empathetic eyes and cleaned the gash on my arm. After he was done, he pet my head and whispered

"Ok, if you want to transform, you can. Do you want to stay here tonight?" I just stared at him. I shook my head.

"Why not? You're comfortable here; just rest with me tonight, ok? I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." I shook my head. I willed myself to speak, despite the pain it brought.

"Robin, Wally warned me to stay away from you, so that's what I'm going to do. I can handle myself." I whispered as I went to stand up. But as I walked, I almost fell. Thankfully Robin caught me and brought me back up to look at him as he steadied me.

"Max, you're not going anywhere. Now transform while I change if you so desire, and get comfortable in my bed. Wally can get the hell over himself. I care about you too much. End of discussion" he carried me over to his bed and sat me down on it. I looked at the floor. He stood there for a moment and lifted my chin up so that I was looking into his face. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and leaned into his kiss. He lingered, keeping his forehead against mine, and I allowed myself to relax a small bit. I leaned away from him as I nodded, and lay down on his pillow. I brought my feet up onto his bed, and Robin went to change in his bathroom.

As he closed the door, I whimpered quietly as I let my body transform into my partially-full form, fighting back a howl. Moments later, Robin came back out and I scooted over in his big bed to allow him room. He climbed into bed next to me, clad in a pair of boxers and a tank top. I laid my head down as he turned the light off. He got comfortable and moved my head to wear I was snuggling him, and kissed my head as I fell asleep next to my best friend, the night soon forgotten.


End file.
